<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tree Lighting by BookDragon13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010355">Tree Lighting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13'>BookDragon13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home For The Holidays [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Picnic - Inge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal reminisces as you decorate the tree</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Carter/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home For The Holidays [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tree Lighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hal watched as you put lights and decorations on the Christmas tree. The first Christmas tree that the two of you had gotten together. Nothing could have truly prepared Hal for this moment.</p>
<p>It felt… monumentally amazing. Knowing that his life has led to this moment, Hal felt like the fact that he was spending Christmas in his own home with the love of his life was nothing short of a miracle. After the disaster that was Madge, Hal had been heartbroken. And then he met you.</p>
<p>When he realized he was in love with you, Hal then knew he’d never truly been in love with Madge. And the fact that you love him back? Hal still couldn’t quite believe it, even after almost a year of being together. Getting to spend Christmas with you made the love between the two of you feel even more real. Hal was ever grateful that he’d met and fell in love with you.</p>
<p>Hal fingered the little velvet box in his pocket as you put the finishing touches on the tree. Soon, he promised himself. When you were done, you went over to Hal and kissed his cheek. He blushed, ducking his head a little.</p>
<p>“Shall we turn the lights on, Hal?” You asked.</p>
<p>Hal nodded, then flipped the switch to turn on the tree lights. You gasped in amazement, making Hal smile broadly.  He loved seeing you happy.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, just like you,” Hal said, now making you blush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>